Dragon Ball Z: Tales from the Multiverse
by Wolv022
Summary: A collection of short stories I will be making that will 1 chapter or a few. From Vegeta ascending as he battles Buu, to a war between Freeza and Coola, to a world without a Viral Heart Disease, the possibilities extend to infinity! And beyond!
1. Prince of Destruction Ch 1

**Prince of Destruction**

 **Chapter 1: Ascension**

The two Super Saiyans clashed with deafening blows. Each had achieved the legendary power of a Super, pushed it to new limits by forcing themselves to use more power, and now both had ascended beyond even that. Each had power so great that lightning sparked around them as they shown gold like the sun.

Goku was the first to stop, landing on the ground as he looked into the distance. Sensing a powerful ki, he said "Vegeta! We have to stop this! We can fight later, but right now, we have to stop Buu! You can sense him too. His powers enormous! We can't just spend our time fighting right now, we have to deal with him before he does any damage."

Gritting his teeth, the Prince of Destruction, Majin Vegeta realized what his petty rivalry had done. Everything that he cared for was on Earth, and now he had released an ancient monster upon it all because he wanted to fight Goku without any compassion or mercy.

"Fine Kakarot. We'll go defeat this 'Majin Buu' first. But then we finish our fight!"

"Alright." Goku said, stepping forwards, past Vegeta. "I bet your excited to fight someone so strong too, aren't you Vege- ta..." Goku collapsed on the ground, with Vegeta standing behind him, his hand raised from hitting Goku's neck with a chop.

"Hmph. Even you can be defeated in one hit if caught off guard." Vegeta looked out were Goku had before. "Sorry Kakarot, but this is my mess to clean up. I'll destroy this Majin Buu even if it kills me." With that, Vegeta ripped himself from the ground, arcing upwards and towards the ki of Majin Buu.

* * *

 _ **At Babidi's ship...**_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta unleashed a massive burst of energy, annihilating Babidi's spaceship, and leveling the landscape.

"Wuh- What!? What have you done! Why did you destroy my ship!? What are you doing Vegeta!?" The short wizard Babidi screamed with frustration, angered that he was stuck on Earth until he could have a new ship created.

"I'm fixing my mistakes. This is the end for you, Buu."

And thus, their fight began. You know how it went. Vegeta beat Buu, pummeled Buu, blasted Buu, yet nothing could do more than dent him, or take a way a chunk of him that he could simply regenerate.

You know how Piccolo went to Babidi and cleaved the wizard in two, leaving him as a dying torso, left to wait and watch, and hope he could survive in the end.

* * *

But then...

 _'Damn it... What the hell is this thing made off? I could blast him into nothingness, yet he'd still come back... No, I can't blast him into nothingness. He always has some tiny fragment of himself to cling on in this world, that's what he won't move on to the next one. If I can't completely destroy him now, I'll just have to keep fighting until he's weak enough that I can obliterate him, or he's too weak to regenerate. But how? HOW!? It's too strong!'_

"Why'd your dad stop fighting, Trunks?"

"I don't know Goten. DAD! Why AREN'T YOU FIGHTING?" Trunks yelled, becoming concerned.

"Because he can't win," Piccolo solemnly replied for Vegeta.

"What? No! My dad can beat anyone!" Trunks's aura flared at Piccolo claim at Vegeta's assured defeat.

"Even if you, Goten, Vegeta, Goku and I all attacked this... thing... we'd still lose. Even if Gohan were here, back from wherever he went off to, along with 18, and all the other warriors Goku knows came, it still wouldn't be enough. Unless Goku or someone else has some trump card they can pull out of their sleeve, we can't stop this pink monster," Piccolo's voice raising throughout, becoming frustrated just hearing that from himself.

"But, but..." Trunks stammered trying to think of something he could say.

"Take the kids, Piccolo. Take them far away from here. I don't want them getting hurt. Not because I foolishly decided to fight Kakarot without mercy." Vegeta spoke in a tone so low, that even Piccolo's Namekian hearing could barely make it out.

Grabbing Goten and Trunks and tucking the half-Saiyans under his arms, he said to Krillin, "Come on. I just heard Vegeta whisper for me to take the kids. You should probably come, too."

"Yeah, heheh. I won't be of much use against Buu. But..." Krillin said, becoming concerned for Vegeta. Never had Vegeta been so caring- even with the Trunks from the future- nor had he ever recognized when he couldn't win. He had always forced his opponent to power up, putting everyone else in danger. But this time, he realized that this was a losing fight, and he wanted to protect someone.

"Hey! Let me go! I wanna help my dad!" Trunks yelled, beat his arms against Piccolo.

"I already told you, this is fight we can't win. Our only hope is Goku has something up his sleeve that will save us," Piccolo said, blasting off, with Krillin in tow.

 _'This is it. This is where I die. But even if I do die, I'm not going to go down alone. I will take as much of this pudding monster's energy as I can. I will this world the same way I came in and went through it- Kicking, screaming, and covered in the fluids of another being.'_ Vegeta looked on, resigned to his fate- or so he thought at first.

 _'No! I will kill this monster! I have to have more power,'_ Vegeta grit his teeth. _'I became a Super Saiyan out of frustration, an Ascended Super Saiyan through training, and ascended to a become a Super Saiyan wit strength beyond a Super Saiyan out of envy! Now, I shall go EVEN FURTHER BEYOND! I shall ascend higher, not out of petty reason or force, but out of necessity. I will not die until I have fixed my mistake!'_ Vegeta golden spins began to lower in angle, growing out slightly. _"I have made many mistakes and left them, but not this one. I chose to become Majin Vegeta, Prince of Destruction, to fight as a Saiyan once more, and it brought about this abomination.'_ Vegeta's aura widened, becoming almost like a bubble. _'And so I shall end this abomination like a Saiyan- destroying it with raw power!'_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta's voice rose up, and flooded the world with his yell. His voice had nothing to amplify it, like a megaphone, nor nothing to echo off of, nor anything to modify it, yet it seemed to shake the world, sounding as if it transcended space and time.

Vegeta bent forwards, feeling power well up inside him. As thunder arced around him, thunder struck around the world. As the dust and debris was pushed from around him, tornadoes appeared around the world. And as sweat dripped from him, rain poured from the heavens.

He stood up, throwing his chest forwards and his head backwards. And as he did so, his voice grew louder, and his hair grew out, massively long. His muscles bulged. Even the M on his forehead to grow darker, as if it too had taken in this new power.

"W-What? What is this? What is he!?" said Babidi, unable to see Vegeta, but certainly able to see his aura and feel what he was doing to the world.

"Ooooh! The spiky hair man got more hair!" Buu clapped his hands. "That's a good magic trick. Do another."

Slowly bringing his head to look forward, the Prince of Destruction said to Buu:  
"Okay. I think my next trick will be making you disappear."


	2. Prince of Destruction Ch 2

**Prince of Destruction**

 **Chapter 2: Triumph**

"Urgh..." Goku pushed himself up with one arm. "Is that Vegeta?" he said, looking in the direction of the two massive powers he sensed that had jolted him awake. "Did he... Did he also reach Super Saiyan 3?"

* * *

"Make me disappear?" Buu's face lit up with delight, before twisting into a frown. "Wait a minute, you saying you kill Buu, aren't you?"

"My, I didn't think you would be smart enough to figure that out," Vegeta replied, his voice lathered with newfound confidence.

Smoke fumed from the holes on Buu's head and arms. "BUU NO LIKE BEING TRICKED! BUU MAKE YOU DEAD!" He pulled back a punch, and it rocketed forwards, stretching across the plain, straight towards Vegeta. Just when it looked like Vegeta was going to get "decked in the schnoz"...

 _zip_

Vegeta suddenly appeared a few feet in front of where he stood, just off to the side. He grabbed Buu's arm with both hand and pulled the pudding monster into a spin.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOHOHOH!" Buu screamed as he swung around faster and faster, until suddenly he was sent flying.

"DIE YOU ABOMINATION!" Vegeta thrust his right hand forward, a blue-white sphere appearing. "FORCE OF CREATION!" The sphere rocketed from him, becoming a massive blinding white sphere surrounded with its own golden aura and crackling blue lightning.

"Buu not out yet!" Buu huffed and he puffed, and he bleeeeew the sphere with his Flame Shower Breath, causing it to go up just enough to sail over his head.

"Tch. So you're dumb or weak as you look."

"You already said Buu not as dumb and Buu already beat you up once. Why you say the obvious?" Vegeta was livid, his face contorted with rage as this pink pile of poo mocked him.

* * *

"Wh-What kind of power is this?"

"I don't know Piccolo. But it seems Vegeta was the one with the trump card this time. Eh heh. Heh... heh... I hope he's not going to start trying to kill us again."

"Krillin, I doubt he's going to go back to being evil," Piccolo said, trying to reassure his associate.

"Look, I've been killed twice, and nearly killed by Vegeta on more than one occasion. I'd rather not be in a position where Vegeta's trying to kill me again, especially because third time's a charm. And that's not just for him killing me. He might be the one that does us all in for good by getting rid of the Dragon Balls."

"I TOLD YOU MY DAD WAS THE BEST!" Trunks exclaimed, ignoring Krillin's reminiscing on his father's 'unsavory' past.

"I bet my dad could do the same!" protested Goten.

"No way, my dad's way better!"

"My dad killed Freeza!"

"No he didn't, that was a me from the future."

"Yeah, well my brother killed Cell, which makes him better than the future you! And now my dad is stronger than him, which makes him better than everyone."

"No it doesn't Goten! My dad is definitely better!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Yuh-uh!"

* * *

A golden warrior streaks across the sky.

"Vegeta better finish Buu quickly. He can't mess around. When I feel Buu's power in battle, I can tell that I'd need to fight seriously to finish him in time. Vegeta's going to have way less time by being alive. "It's a good thing there's someone else who can fight Buu. I don't think I'd have been serious enough if I was the only person to fight Buu."

* * *

 **BAM BAM BAM**

The Prince of All Saiyans and the Slayer of Gods clash across the sky, shaking the Earth to its very core. A fight of two beings, surely the strongest in existence, fighting with all of their might.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta pulls his hands back, charged with purple energy. "FIRE!" He thrusts them forward, unleashing a beam of purple crackling energy straight at Buu.

"OH NOOOO!" *BOOM*

"DA DA DA DA DA" Vegeta began send out a flurry of ki blasts, destroying every piece of Buu he could see, and turning the wasteland they fought in into a massive crater, ensuring the demise of-

"BUU! Heh heh. That was cool mister. Now Buu try it!"

Wait, what? How did he survive?

"Garlic Gun..."

*sigh* Buu, I believe you mean 'Galick'

"What the hell? Is that fatso doing the Galick Gun!?" roared Vegeta, upset that his technique was being copied by the monstrosity at the bottom of the newly formed crater.

"FIRE!" squealed the voice of Buu, sending a magenta beam straight towards Vegeta.

"You call that a Galick Gun?" Vegeta called down as he dodged to the side.

No Vegeta, he called it a Garlic Gun- Wait, why am I trying to talk to Vegeta?

 _Because you no like how the story is going._

AH! What the!? How'd you get here Buu? You shouldn't be narrating, you're supposed to be fighting!

 _Buu is fighting AND narrating! Buu has great magic._

I... whatever. On with the story. Where was I?

 _Vegeta asked if I just tried to use the Garlic Gun._

Right. So, Vegeta dodged, saying "You call that a Galick Gun? THIS IS A REAL GALICK GUN!" He threw his hands to his side, energy charging up. First a royal purple, then becoming a deep red.

 _And then Buu clapped and said_ "Yay! Buu get to play Garlic Gun with hair man!" _and he started charging his own Garlic Gun, which starting pretty purple, and then turned to Buu Pink._

And then, the two fighters unleashed their attacks, one streaking down from the heavens, the other rocketing away from the Earth. A shockwave of red and pink and everything in between forced itself out from the meeting point of the titanic attacks. Everything behind Vegeta was leveled as the shockwave on his side traveled along the ground.

 _But Buu's side was fine because he was in a crater, so the shockwave on his side went up._

Yes Buu, that's how 90 degree angles work.

"I will not lose!" roared the Prince. But it wasn't enough. Even though his Crimson Galick Gun had more power, he was quickly running out of energy, and then Buu would turn the tables and send him flying into the sky.

'I'll be sent flying...' Vegeta thought, suddenly seeing the red-pink clash as one of purple and blue. 'NO! I WON'T LOSE! NOT LIKE I DID TO KAKAROT!' Vegeta mustered up all the energy he could gather in that instant, and poured it all into his blazing attack.

"THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, TURNED SUPER, TWICE ASCENDED, SHALL NOT FALL YOU TO SOME DEMON HE ALLOWED TO GO FREE!"

"Buu not demon, Buu is Buuuu- AAAAAHHHHHH!" Pierced by dark crimson energy, Buu was swallowed in an inferno of ki.

"Now to finish you off!" Vegeta shot down into the crater, and took a stance he'd only used twice before: once in the Room of Spirit and Time, and again in his island battle against Cell. With his arms stretched out to his left and right, golden orbs of energy formed in his bent fingers. Crackling energy arced around his body. It felt as if ki coursed through his veins. He wrenched his arms forward, forming one large golden sphere.

"THIS IS THE END! FINAL..."

 _ **bwoop~**_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

And here is another (hopefully) wonderful chapter of Prince of Destruction, my first short story in DBZ: Tales from the Multiverse. Smash that like button, stalk me on Twitter, hunt me down on MySpace.

Wait... No... That's not right. Oh yeah, rate 5 stars for the next level.

No... I don't know. Review it or something. Give me feedback. Tell me if my idea is any good.

Now, for another 2016 Election Spoof:

Donald Slug: I pledge to make Namek Great Again. Only I can do. Make me your new Grand Elder, and I will make each and everyone of you rich. I will dismantle the failure of a deal that the Alpha-sejin Energy Cannon Deal was. I will re-negotiate relations with those filthy Ankoku-sejins. And I will stop the illegal immigration of those murdering and raping Metalmen. I'm a wildly successful planet conqueror and lord. I'm very qualified, and now more than the Village Elders do.

Dende: Dear me, I thought Guru was bad.

Ghost of Guru: That's Super KaMI GURU TO YOU, BATMAN!

Dende: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS!

GoG: Why haven't YOU GOOGLED HIM!

Dende: Being God and terrifying mortals takes up a lot of time!

GoG: Oh, you terrify mortals, too?


	3. Prince of Destruction Ch 3

**Prince of Destruction**

 **Chapter 3: Different Events, Same Outcome**

"Gyeee... Why... Do I feel so weak...?"

As the golden orb in his hands flickered out, the Prince of Saiyans collapsed onto the ground. Unbeknownst to him, the "M" on his forehead had disappeared, and all the power it gave along with it.

* * *

 _ **In Otherworld...**_

"Wh-where am I?"

"Oh, it seems you've finally kicked the bucket, Babidi," boomed a giant red ogre.

"Who are you!? What do you mean "kicked the bucket"? Are you saying I'm dead?" screeched the yellow imp.

"Yes, yes you are. And it's been a long time coming, Babidi. Or I suppose I should called you Bibidi, since that's what my registry has down for you, right next to where I stamped 'Sentencing upon death'. Let's see... Special notes... Died as 'Doppelganger' Babidi. Responsible for deaths of 4 Kaioshins, two of whom were stuck in limbo while being absorbed by Majin Buu... And, requires extra safeguards to block magic. Now that I've got those down, your sentencing," said Enma, a smile curling onto his face.

"N-no... This can't be! I can't be-"

"Dead? Again, you are Babidi. And, now I'm sentencing you to Hell, with your magic mostly nullified. You will be transferred to your own personal hell once it the Kaioshin of Other World uses their magic to create a personalized one with the sins of your life."

"B-but how did I die? At least tell me that!" the magical imp half-demanded, half-begged.

"Oho-ho! How you died? It was because of the monster you unleashed. Majin-"

* * *

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Guh! Gah! Fwaaah!"

The Prince, drained following the death of Babidi and thus his power-up, was no match for the monster Buu. He had but one option.

"Ha!" Stopping himself in midair after one Buu's punched, his hair grew long and gold, and his aura grew bright and round as the sun, and as electric as a thunderstorm.

"I will kill you, if I have to send you to the farthest reaches of the universe in the process..." the prince said solemnly, as his aura grew fiery. His arms rose to his sides, forming two sphere of golden fire.

"OOoooooh! Buu wanna do that too!" he said as he mimicked Vegeta, creating two pink orbs.

"Final Flash!"

"LAST BLAST!"

Gold and pink clashed in the center as the two destroyers of worlds. Sparks of red, orange, green, all colors leaped from their intersection.

"I GIVE MY LIFE UP TO END YOU! **FINAL FLASH: GRAND FINALE!** "

Reality seemed to curve and bend as the Prince's beam ended for just a moment, followed by a massive ball of crackling, fiery energy that overtook the tail of his beam, bowled over over the pink lance of Buu, and carried the fiend to the ends of the earth, obliterating him in the process. And all that was left of Vegeta was a stone statue, showing the prince at his greatest, freed from

Or so the Prince thought as he appeared before Enma, also being designated for immediate sentencing.

* * *

But out story ends not with the victory of the Prince, but time merely righting itself. Buu wasn't killed, but merely vaporized. He soon regenerated. Goku, ready to finish Buu as quickly, lost track of his ki as Buu forgot his opponent and merely walked the Earth, his power plummeting to almost nothing as he tried to imitate mortals he saw.

By the time Goku found Buu, who decided to cross the sea by flying rather than trying to swim the whole way, he would be too close to running out of time, and thus would have to give the means to defeat Buu to the remaining warriors of Earth.

This timeline's fate is the same:  
Gohan meets Old Kai, Gotenks is born, Buu befriends Satan, his evil half takes over, Vegetto toys with Buu for an hour, and the Earth gives its energy for a Spirit Bomb, as Goku holds back to let Vegeta get a turn, and Vegeta cannot maintain Super Saiyan 3 long enough to defeat Kid Buu.

In the end, little is different. But the story of the Prince rising to new heights to battle Buu a least is enough to spend an afternoon listening to. If you wish to listen to another story from another world from another time, just come back. I will tell you one.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

No, I am not the Narrator. And yes, you did see that ending right. Eh. I'm not proud of it, but I never really wanted to change much. Vegeta's success was his own downfall as Babidi's early death left Vegeta in a situation he couldn't win.

But, I promise my next story will be a little bit better.


End file.
